Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Lord Raoul's kidnapping leads to a desperate attempt for a legendary Scanran prince to reclaim the throne. Epilogue has finally been added. Please read and review.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Upon picking up these books, I was not sure that I would like them. But whoa boy, was I ever wrong! When I finally finished 'Squire,' I picked up 'Lady Knight," and read straight thorough until I was done. It took me four hours. But it was well worth the Sunday afternoon.

I was somewhat disappointed that at the end, Kel was left without romance, although the prospect of Dom was yet there. This story picks up directly (and I mean directly) after the end of "Lady-Knight," and will tell of the ending of the Scanran War, and see Kel find happiness.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the characters, countries, or plot lines that originated in Tamora Pierce's "Protector of the Small" quartet. However, the plot of this story is my own idea. I also own the few new characters that will eventually join the story. I hope that my readers will enjoy this, and I welcome suggestions or questions.

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Prologue  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****September 10, 460  
****On the Road to Fort Stedfast  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A**n hour's ride from Stedfast, Kel heard a low whistle. She slowed Hoshi, and carefully scanned the woods around her. The horses shifted uncomfortably. Kel still was not sure that there was anything out there. Jump's good ear stood straight up as he listened. Suddenly, ten or twelve men jumped out of the forest. From their clothes, Kel knew that they were Scanrans.

"Ride on, Tobe," she whispered, nudging Appleflower, Tobe's mare, away from the fighting. But the boy, gifted with horses, persuaded the small, piebald mare to disobey his master. He lifted his spear and rode back to help.

Kel unsheathed her fine sword, dubbed Griffin, and hacked at the nearest Scanran. She reached with her right hand, twirling her glaive, but Kel felt something impact sharply with the base of her skull. As she fell to the ground, Kel saw Tobe, spear in hand, as he knocked out the Scanran who had hit her. Then she blacked out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter One  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****September 14-18, 460  
****Fort Stedfast  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K**el's eyes opened wearily. She was in a small room, dark with the fading light. As she stretched out her legs, she felt that they were blocked by something.

"Move, Jump," she mumbled. When Kel looked down, it was not Jump, but Tobe who lay on her feet. He had a bandage running over his right shoulder down beneath his left arm. Kel smiled at the boy she had taken in. He belonged at New Hope as much as any of the convicts and refugees.

Kel moved her feet carefully away from the boy and set them on to the icy floor. She gently lifted Tobe and set him in the warm spot that she had just evacuated. Kel kissed his forehead as she pulled the covers up to the boy's chin.

Kel backed quickly away, startled by the sudden maternal feelings that had stirred up inside her. Slowly, she tip-toed over to her bag, and dug out a pair of wool socks to chase the cold from her toes.

A quiet knock sounded on the door as Kel pulled on a robe. She crept across the room, careful not to wake the sleeping Tobe.

"My Lady Knight," Owen said with an exaggerated bow. Something inside Kel groaned as she realized that if Owen was about, his knight-master, Lord Wyldon, would be nearby. Kel wondered why she felt resentment towards Wyldon. Though he had put her on probation during her first year as a page, Wyldon had recently pardoned Kel on charges of insubordination. She owed him her life.

"Are you alright Kel?" Owen asked, startling her. Kel shook her head sharply to clear the thoughts from her mind. She realized that Neal was standing behind Owen.

"What happened out there?" she asked softly.

"It was amazing!" Owen said, bouncing a step forward. His voice was loud, and it carried far, prompting Kel to step out into the hallway and close the door so as not to wake Tobe. "My Lord let me ride out to meet you. I missed most of the scuttle-butt, but what I did see was amazing!"

"So you've said," Neal cut in. "It seems that after the two of us were impaired, young Tobeis Boon used your glaive to finish off the rest of the Scanrans."

"Ten grown ruffians, all by himself!" Owen interjected.

Kel looked back at the closed door. She was not surprised that Tobe had prevailed. He learned fast during his spear lessons; and he was quick and sly. She smiled with pride in her boy as she pulled her robe tighter around her shoulders in defense against the chill of the drafty hall.

"It's about time you woke up," Neal teased. "You've only lazed away three days."

"Can it, Queenscove," Owen said. "You've only been up yourself for half-an-hour." As Neal punched Owen lightly on the arm, Kel caught his emerald eyes.

"Why does Tobe wear a bandage?" she asked. "He's out cold; he must have had a healing." Neal explained that the boy's wounds were severe, and when his father, Duke Baird, had gotten to him, he decided that it would be easier on Tobe to perform several small healings in place of one long one. "But he will be alright?"

"Yes, Mother," Neal assured her. Owen laughed as he got his retribution in Kel's own punch to Neal's shoulder.

…..

**T**obe did not wake before supper time. Kel dressed in a comfortable tunic and headed for the mess hall. She found a tray of food and sat alone at a table to contemplate the Scanran attack. How had they gotten so close to Stedfast without detection?

Kel had not been sitting long when a tall, burly, man sank down on the bench opposite her. She looked up at her former knight-master, Lord Raoul.

"Sir," she said in acknowledgement. Raoul's betrothed, Buriram Tourakom, leader of the Queen's Riders, sat down beside Kel with Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Neal's love. Kel smiled at the K'mir and the Yamani. Owen let his tray clatter nosily down next to Kel's and Neal cuffed him on the shoulder as he moved to sit by his betrothed.

Kel smiled, grateful for good friends.

…..

**T**he next day, Kel and Tobe sat together as Raoul and Buri and Neal and Yuki were bound as men and wives.

The celebrations carried on late into the night, and by the time Kel finally returned to her quarters, the eastern edges of the sky were beginning to pinken with dawn. Kel donned her nightshirt and sat down in the bed. But sleep suddenly evaded her.

Suddenly the pain of losing Cleon returned in full force. Kel's eyes filled with tears. She yearned for her friend who had ridden south last spring to save his family home. A flood had destroyed Kennan's food supply and if Cleon had not married a rich young noble woman, his family would have lost everything.

Kel knew that he was married now, and that he was now out of her reach forever, yet she still longed for the brave knight who had had the courage to love her. Kel cried quietly into her pillow. She now realized that even though she had thought she was not, she was still very much in love with Cleon of Kennen.

Kel let a few tears fall, but then rolled over and wiped her eyes. She didn't want to wake up Tobe, who was sleeping nearby on his pallet. Kel fell asleep with her fingers curled tightly around the griffin brooch that Cleon had given her one Midwinter.

…..

**T**hree days later, the festivities were ended. A new attack had been launched on Tortall by the Scanrans. A report from Wyldon told Kel that she could expect three more groups of refugees to come to New Hope within the next two weeks. Kel and Tobe had an uneventful ride back to the refugee camp.

When they rode through the gates, Tobe was smiling and whistling atop Appleflower. Kel smiled at the boy as she dismounted and handed him Hoshi's lead. He ran off for the stables to care for the horses, and Kel looked around her. Fanche Weir, was striding towards her, the clerk Terrec tow paces behind her. The woman's face was determined, and Kel knew that Terrec was probably trying to talk her out of some complaint or another. Merric was also coming towards her, rolled up maps tucked under one arm. Kel knew that she was about to get very busy, and would probably stay that way late into the night.

But she didn't mind. She was happy to be home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Two  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****November, 460  
****On the Road to Corus  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T**he days slowly passed back into their rhythm. Duty rotations, lessons with the refugees, and meetings with the complaints council. Neal returned a few days behind Kel, and in a fine mood. The war settled down into its winter lull, and Kel had time to think ahead.

Midwinter would soon be upon them, and with it would come Owen's Ordeal. She had once promised the boy that if he survived that long, she would attend, but that was before she was knighted and sent to New Hope. But despite her post, Kel still wished to keep her promise.

She wrote a short note to Lord Wyldon, asking for a temporary replacement so that she could travel to Corus. The letter went out among the dispatches that afternoon.

Kel had thought that it would take a few days before she even received a reply, but it came much sooner than this indeed. A short while after the messenger departed, a man rode through the gates late in the afternoon, Merric at his side. He bore a familiar shield; it was Quinden of Marti's Hill, Kel's year-mate. He handed Kel a letter with Wyldon's seal.

This letter informed her that she was temporarily relieved of her duty and hereby ordered to report to Corus to give an official report to King Jonathan. It was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome news. Now Kel was certain to be present for Owen's Ordeal, and she would get to see her parents as well.

Kel and Tobe rode out the next morning, before dawn's light touched the eastern sky. Kel always liked riding south. Somehow, it felt much more exhilarating than the slow progress she always made when heading north. And she could set her own pace.

Halfway to Corus, they were hit by an early snowstorm. Kel and Tobe rode together on Peachblossom, huddled under Kel's cloak for warmth. Appleflower's lead was tied to Kel's saddle, to keep the mare from getting separated from the group. Jump sat in Tobe's lap, huddled with several sparrows. Finally Kel saw lights from a small village, and she made her way there. She was relieved to see an inn.

The innkeeper, Akrin of Videre informed her that the storm would pass by morning, and they could be on their way. His wife brought Kel and Tobe mugs of hot cider, and they sipped it together while Kel gave Tobe a writing lesson to pass time. The boy slowly dipped his quill into the ink jar and then penned his name with a shaky hand. Kel surveyed the final product.

"Tobeis of Niw Hop."

"That's very good, Tobe," Kel said. She didn't have heart to point out his spelling mistakes. A year ago he would have written 'Tobeis Boon' instead. Now the boy thought of New Hope as his home.

After a hearty supper, Kel and her boy hurried across the courtyard to the stables. The snow was blowing so hard that they couldn't see more then ten inches in front of their faces, but a rope stretched between the main building and the stable, and Kel kept from getting lost by using this as a guide.

She and Tobe checked on the horses, and gave them each an apple. Kel made sure that the shockingly cold weather wouldn't effect her old gelding too much, placing a thick warm blanket over his back.

On the way back to the big house, Kel heard a small whimper. She barely made out the tiny shape through the blizzard. It was a little girl who couldn't have been any older than three. She was wearing only a thin; worn dress; no cloak, no shoes. Kel quickly snatched her up and stuck close to Tobe as he led the way into the inn.

Kel carried the girl over to the hearth, and placed her close to the flames. She placed her big, warm cloak around her shoulders, and set Tobe to rubbing her toes, which were the same shade of blue as her lips.

"Pardon me, my lady, but I wouldn't do that if I were you," an older servant woman said from nearby.

"Excuse me?"

"Her master won't like to be seeing the girl in here," the maid said, pointing across the tavern to a man, obviously very drunk, with a full mug of ale in hand.

"Where would he like to see her?" Kel queried.

"Alls I know is that she sleeps outside," the woman answered, continuing to clear the table she was standing near.

"In the snow?" Kel asked, horrified.

She only had to think for a moment before she knew what she had to do.

Kel squeezed the girl's hand, then stood and walked over to the man.

"My Lady Kn-ight," he said, slurring. "Would you ca-are for – for a drink?" He was a short man, with a small, wiry frame. A whip hung from his belt, and Kel instantly knew that he had used it on the tiny girl.

"I wish to address the matter of that girl," Kel began, pointing. "She is an indentured servant, no?" The man's beady brown eyes narrowed more than Kel had thought possible.

"Yes, My Lady."

"How much do you want for her services?" Kel asked, keeping the process as simple as possible for the drunkard.

"Not for sale," he said quickly.

"How much?" Kel repeated shortly.

"Well no, my lad-thy, if you want the cur that badly, mayb- maybe we could wo-ork something out," he said, winking and taking a step closer to Kel.

"Or you could cooperate and I'll leave the local magistrate out of this," Kel said firmly, keeping his gaze. After she finished, the man reached for her arm and pulled her towards him, eyes gleaming, as if he was to kiss her. Kel reacted quickly, thrusting her palm upwards into the man's face, breaking his nose. Two other men, his friends, Kel assumed, jumped up and grabbed her arms before she had time to respond. In protecting herself, Kel had inadvertently started a bar fight.

The first man recovered quickly and began to send hard, steady punches to Kel's stomach. As she gasped for air, but preparing to send one of the men toppling over the others, Kel heard a high-pitched whistle ring out. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Innkeeper Akrin, who had two fingers in his mouth. He stepped aside for a tall, balding man.

"I am the magistrate, Beoul of Videre. I will not tolerate this." The magistrate looked at Kel, noting the crest on her tunic. "What quarrel have you, Walken the peddler, to assault a knight of the Crown?"

As Walken fabricated a tale of how Kel was trying to steal the young servant girl from a commoner, Kel herself looked across the room for Tobe. He was still at the girl's side, though he was no longer rubbing her cold toes. His hand was on his belt. Kel sighed inwardly, knowing that he had a dagger hidden there, against her orders. She shook her head ever so slightly, and Tobe lowered his hand.

Kel turned her attention back to Walken and the fantasy story that he was telling.

"She probably stole the whelp that's with her as well," Walken finished.

"That's a lie!" Tobe shouted, jumping to his feet. He walked a few paces forward. "My lady paid for me, fair and square."

"Quiet, Boy," one of Walken's cronies growled. The magistrate shushed him with one icy glare. He seemed to be weighing the situation in his mind.

"Sir Peddler, you have assaulted a knight of the realm of Tortall. If she wishes to press charges, you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law.

"That will not be necessary, Sir," Kel piped up.

"Well, in any case, I hereby award the girl's services to Keladry of Mindelan. I want her indenture papers, now."

"But my lord," Walken began, "you can't just take a man's-"

"Now!" The magistrate yelled. Walken fumbled with a leather purse that hung at his waist. From within, he pulled a crumpled, folded piece of parchment. The magistrate leaned on a table, and smoothed the paper, then made a few changes to the words, using pen and ink supplied by the innkeeper. Magistrate Beoul signed the papers, and handed them over to Kel.

"Sir, I am a lady of honor. I am not comfortable accepting her services without paying," Kel said.

"Very well," the magistrate said. "Two copper nobles." Kel reached into her own belt purse and handed him the coins. The magistrate, in turn, put them into the palm of the innkeeper.

"Add these to your fund for Midwinter gifts for the orphanage."

Walken stalked angrily back to a corner of the room. Kel held the drunkard's gaze until he looked away. It was clear that he was not going to cause her any more problems. Not while the magistrate was around, anyways.

Kel thanked the magistrate, then turned and crossed the room. She knelt before the girl, Tobe at her side, and looked into the girl's eyes. They were the clearest, purest shade of green, with flecks of pale blue.

"What's your name?" Kel asked gently, though she knew full well from the girl's papers that her name was Lillan.

"Lilla," the girl answered, barely audible. Kel studied Lilla. Her clothes were rags, but her face, thought dirty, was beautiful. Her cheeks were thin and drawn, but rosy, and she was thinner than a twig. Her hair was dirty and brown, and matted into thick bunches of knots.

"I'm Tobe, and this is my mistress, Lady Keladry of Mindelan and New Hope," Tobe said, once more rubbing the girl's cold feet. "She's a good lady, and she'll help you. Folks call her 'the protector of the small.'" Kel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to quiet him.

"Lilla, what happened to your family?" Kel asked.

"Me mum died birthin' me," Lilla said with the sweetest accent. "Pa say tha' we 'ud always be togeth'r, but he died too. He got the sum'r fever."

"I'm sorry," Tobe said. "I'm an orphan, too. We'll take care of you."

Kel picked up Lilla and carried her up to her room. She had a bath drawn of heated snow. Kel scrubbed the girl herself, having Tobe practice his reading behind a screen. To ensure that he wasn't peeking, she made him read aloud from a large tome of battle records.

Kel thought that she would never get through Lilla's tangled hair with the single wooden comb that she owned, but the innkeeper's wife brought an oily solution, and together they gently coaxed the knots smooth. Kel pulled it into a long braid, and then slipped Lilla into one of Tobe's extra shirts. The smock billowed out around Lilla's tiny form, but at long last, the girl was clean and warm.

Kel found another pallet and placed it beside Tobe's. When the two children were tucked into bed, Kel stood near the window, thinking. The storm had stopped, and through the cracked shutters, she could see that the world outside glistened with the moonlight on the fresh snow.

Kel wondered why she was such a soft touch. She had proven to herself once again that she was 'the protector of the small.'"

The light from her small candle flickered over Lilla's face. The small girl's body was covered in bruises and lacerations, some old, some fresh, one atop the other. Kel knew that leaving Lilla with the peddler would be to sentence her to death.

"Oh well," she whispered to herself. She blew out her candle and slipped into bed. A dream-filled sleep overtook her.

_Keladry of Mindelan, are you prepared to be instructed?" asked the duke. He would not sit this night out shoeless in thin cotton. Over his clothes he wore a heavy velvet robe with a fur collar and lining; on his head was a velvet cap with flaps that covered his ears. He even wore gloves._

"_I am," Kel replied firmly._

_Ritual dictated each man's words. First Lord Raoul spoke, telling her that if she survived her Ordeal, she would be a Knight of the Realm. _

_Next Turomot cleared his throat, then said, "To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing. You may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you cannot deny them."_

Kel awoke with a start. The dream of her Ordeal, and Duke Turomot's words echoed in her head. She gazed once more at Lilla's sleeping form, and smiled, finally at peace about the new stray she had picked up.

…..

**I**n the morning, they set out early. Kel even skipped her morning exercises, anxious to get on the trail, and far away from the Peddler Walken. Kel helped Tobe mount his mare, but she held Lilla protectively when Peachblossom snapped his teeth at her.

"This is Lillan," she sternly told the gelding. "She is Tobe's friend. Be nice." The horse whinnied and let out a sigh that blew Kel's bands. She wasn't sure if this was an agreement or not.

After Lilla was settled on the saddle in front of Tobe, they were off. The snow melted before dusk, and the rest of the trip went without incident. Tobe was even livelier than his normal self. Kel figured that he was showing off for Lilla. She, on the other hand, scarcely said a word. She did as she was told and was well behaved, but she mostly kept to herself. This broke Kel's heart. Any small orphaned child should be loved and cared for, but Lilla had fallen into the wrong hands, and she was abused until she thought that neglect was the way of life for all.

Soon Kel and her small ones were overlooking Corus. The Olorun River ran through the city, with the palace on the southern heights. It was built on ruins of one of cities of the Old Ones, the people who sailed across the oceans to build a civilization north of the Inland Sea.

Kel looked at the familiar stone wall, and the tall tower, Balor's Needle. She knew that height very well. Lilla's eyes widened, as did Tobe's. Neither one of them had ever seen a city as large as Corus. Kel smiled and ushered Peachblossom onward.

…..

**S**ervants settled Kel into a room in the palace. There was a common room to be used as a study, a small dressing room, and two bedrooms. The larger one would be Kel's, and the smaller would hold the trundle that Tobe and Lilla shared.

While Kel and Tobe unpacked, Duke Baird took Lilla to check her over. She was returned to Kel, lice-free and sleepy-eyed, with a clean bill of health.

Kel was amazed at the change in the girl's appearance from when they had first met. Clean, Lilla's hair was not brown, but auburn, and when Kel let it out of the braid she had woven, it fell gracefully around her face from a widow's peak. Kel had purchased clothes for Lilla from a woman who had once been her maid, Lalasa, who now owned a dress shop.

From the skin that she could see around Lilla's spotless white nightgown, her bruises and scrapes were healed. Tobe whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, the first smile her lips had formed since her father died.

Kel thanked Neal's father, and then settled Lilla into the trundle bed. She then went into the dressing room to ready for sleep herself.

Tobe thought that his lady could not see him, but Kel caught his reflection in a small mirror that hung on the wall as he tucked Lilla's blanket around her, and then kissed her forehead. Kel smiled to herself, as Lilla raised her arms to hug Tobe before he climbed into his own spot. Jump jumped up between the two children, and turned in four circles as he plopped down.

Kel waited until both were soundly asleep before she gave them her own goodnight kisses. Then she retired to her own room and looked over the notes she had prepared for her report to the king, several sparrows sitting around her. Finally, Kel blew out the single candle she had been reading by, and rolled over, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me gather my thoughts. (There's so many of them, and they are floating out of a hole in my head. I'd better get my butterfly net.) Okay. 

I meant to update much sooner, but I didn't have time before we went on a road trip from upper Wisconsin to the eastern coast of North Carolina. I finished this chapter on the road. Part of it was even written in the Big Walker Mountain Tunnel, near Bland, Virginia.

What all that means is that this is a pretty long chapter. I kind of feel like it is rambling on a little. I promise more action, but first I have to carry events to that point.

Sadly, I cannot promise quicker updates, because we are planning on moving next month, and I have a part-time job, which I will spend most of my free time at. I will try, however.

**Review Returns-**

Ayve- I'm glad that you are enjoying this. I try to keep the characters in anything that I write true to the original story. Please keep reading.

Cloverluck11- I, on the contrary, found it hard to believe that Kel could be so very in love with Cleon, and then the romance was suddenly gone? I don't know, I suppose it's possible, but I'd like to think she still loved him.

Arcadia- I'm so glad that you like it! Thank you kindly for your time.

Kerowyn-Dawnfire- Thanks for your review. Please keep reading.

Angie Kirk- Thanx. Please continue to read.

Miss Lyss- I'm sorry! I just am a K/C fan. I hope you can forgive me!


	3. Chapter Three

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Three  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Midwinter, 460  
****Corus  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K**el's routine was soon put back into place. She rose early, and met with Princess Shinkokami and the other Yamani ladies to practice with her glaive. Occasionally they played fan toss with a _shukusen_. Kel was pleased to be reunited with her mother for the first time in almost a year.

After her workout, she went back to her room and roused Tobe and Lilla, who were the best of friends. She led Tobe through his staff work, with little Lilla watching curiously.

Then wherever Kel went for the rest of the day, the children would be only two steps behind her. She felt like a mother duck, with two little ducklings hanging on her every minute.

Her report to King Jonathan was not a big deal. Kel informed both him and Lord Wyldon that everything was fine, and made a request for more troops. In truth, it was a formal excuse to bring her to Corus, for Owen's sake. The King hinted at this, but he did not voice it. Wyldon, however, surprised Kel as she was about to leave.

"May I have a word with you, Lady Knight?" he asked. The king excused himself. Kel turned back to the man who had once been her training master.

"Yes, Sir?" Kel asked.

"As you know, young Jesslaw's Ordeal is only days away. The knight who was formerly to be present was called away from the palace. My squire looks up to you. I think he would be much relieved if you were to take part in his Ordeal."

"You want me to help you instruct Owen in the bath?" Kel asked skeptically.

"We'll instruct him after the bath," Lord Wyldon answered him. "Quite frankly, I think Owen would be disappointed if it was any other way."

"Very well, Sir," Kel said at last. "I would be honored."

…..

Three days later Midwinter began. To Kel's relief, Owen was first in his year of squires to take their Ordeal. Kel spent the day with him, reassuring him that he would survive. After all, he was not one of Joren's cronies. He was a genuinely good young man.

"Don't worry, Owen. You're going to be fine. And then when it's over, you'll be a spectacular, bandit-catching knight," Kel said. "You'll probably feel pretty stupid when that you fussed so much."

Kel did not tell him that she was to be there with him, at least for a little while. She left that to his knight-master.

Lilla liked Owen. For hours on end, she allowed him to read to her from a book of faerie stories. Tobe worked on a lesson in numbers that Kel had set him to. Occasionally, when she glanced at him, she saw him sending dirty looks at Owen. Tobe was jealous!

Kel smiled to her self as her eyes followed Tobe's. Lilla's head was leaning on Owen's chest, and his head was resting on hers. They were both soundly asleep. Kel decided to let Owen be, for she knew that the more he rested, the easier the Ordeal would be on him.

…..

Kel waited with Lord Wyldon while Owen scrubbed himself from head to foot. When he opened the door, he was dressed in the plain white cotton clothes that all the squires wore for their Ordeals. His brown curls were damp, and stuck to his head. He stepped solemnly aside to permit Kel and Lord Wyldon. Kel smiled warmly, and Owen seemed momentarily reassured.

Ritual dictated what each of the knights would say.

"If you survive the Ordeal of Knighthood, you will be a Knight of the Realm," Wyldon began. Kel listened as he finished, then followed with her own part.

"To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing. You may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, old and young, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you cannot deny them."

The knights continued back and forth, reminding Owen of his duties, to keep her word, and heed the rules of chivalry.

At last Lord Wyldon opened the door to the chapel. Kel felt cold air sweeping towards her, as she had only a year ago. Owen walked into the chapel, and the door closed with a loud click.

"Thank you, Lady Knight," Wyldon said. Kel gave him a small bow, and left.

Kel only lingered for a few minutes at the first of the Midwinter balls. She supposed that her dislike for the functions had rubbed off from Lord Raoul. Not to mention that many of her friends were not present, due to the war. Face Yamani polite, Kel greeted Roald and Princess Shinkokami, and then took Tobe and Lilla back to her room. It was just an hour past sunset. The two children claimed that they were going to stay up all night, as Owen had to do. They sat on their bed, legs crossed, and hands on their knees, in mediation pose. Slowly, their stance relaxed until they were lying down.

Within a half an hour, Lilla nodded off, and Tobe was not far behind her. The excitement of life at court was exhausting for them. Kel tucked them into bed, and then went to her own room. She sat on the bed with a book, intending to read the night away by the flickering light of a single candle.

Eventually, the sun went down, and then the words became blurry.

Kel woke with a start. In the few minutes that she had slept, her candle had guttered out. The moon shone in through her shutters, casting slivers of dull light on the form of a person. It was a _big_ person. Kel felt for the dagger that she had left on the bedside table.

"Kel?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Cleon?" Kel sat up and lit the candle, shedding light on her friend's face. He kneeled beside the bed and met her lips with a kiss. Kel pulled back. "What are you doing here? I thought you married Emilian of Aminar," she said when she recovered from her initial shock. Cleon shook his head.

"There was an accident," he said. "There was more flooding, and she was trapped. We lost a lot of our people; only two survived. Kennan is no more, so I brought Mother here."

"What will you do?" Kel asked.

"We've got a little money. Mother will be fine here until Kennan can be rebuilt. And I can survive on my own. I came to see where I will be posted."

"I'm sorry, Cleon," Kel said.

"Kel, I didn't love her," he said slowly. "I love _you_." Cleon kissed her again. Kel didn't fight him. Her skin felt tingly, and butterflies bounced around in her stomach. The last time she had seen Cleon, she had thought for sure that she didn't love him anymore. But now, when he was there, and her mission to stop the Nothing Man was over, Kel felt the warmth creeping back into her.

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning into his arms. "I love you so much."

Cleon moved so that he was sitting beside her legs on the edge of her bed.

"I love you too," he breathed, as she leaned in to share another kiss. Suddenly he pitched to his left, and was sprawled on the floor. Tobe stood above him, wooden practice staff in his hand.

"Oh, Tobe, It's okay. He's a friend," Kel exclaimed, jumping up.

"What on earth?" Cleon asked. Tobe smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry." Lilla peeked around the doorway.

"Cleon, this is Tobeis, and that is Lillan," Kel said. She introduced the children to Cleon and told him how she had acquired them.

"Protector of the Small. My night and day lily, you haven't changed a bit." Kel smiled at the flowery name. She saw Tobe scowl at Cleon.

A small trickle of blood ran down Cleon's face from where he had scraped his head on the floor. Lilla came over to the man, who, sitting on the ground, was eye level with her. She reached up and put her hand over the scrape, green light glowing around her fingers.

When she pulled away, nothing was left on Cleon's head but a small scar. He stared at Kel in wonder.

"Lilla!" Kel said. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"I din' know, m' Lady," Lilla said quietly.

"Then how did you know what to do?" Kel asked gently.

"It 'ust felt ri't," Lilla answered. "B'sides, 'twas only a li'il cut."

"She should train with Neal when we go home," Tobe suggested.

"Where is home?" Cleon asked. "Haven?"

"New Hope," Tobe corrected. "Haven was destroyed." Kel smiled at him.

"It's almost dawn. Why don't we get ready to go wait for Owen?"

"'ill be _Sir_ Owen," Lilla said. "I kno' it."

"Go on," Kel prodded the children towards the door.

"So Owen made it to his Ordeal?" Cleon asked when they had left.

"Yep," Kel said, stretching. She was still dressed in the gown she had worn to the ball the night before. "He has such a big heart. I know he'll make it."

"Well he survived with Wyldon as a knight-master," Cleon said with a chuckle. Kel smiled as splashed cold water on her face. "Kel?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from the towel that she dried her face with. Cleon came towards her and took both of her hands in his.

"I hope that we can find time to talk before you leave Corus," he said. "There is much I would like to discuss with you."

"I'd like that," Kel said quietly. Cleon leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss.

"Midwinter luck, Kel," he said. Kel was blushing when she excused herself and went into her dressing room. Kel changed into a tunic, shirt, and breeches, in the colors of Mindelan.

When she came back into her room, Cleon was not there, but in the study, sitting on the chair at the desk. He was listening as Tobe and Lilla recounted Kel's fight with Walken at the inn in Videre. But Kel interrupted to say that it was nearly dawn.

…..

When the door to the Chamber of Ordeal opened, Owen stumbled out, sweaty and tired, but in one piece nonetheless.

He was knighted that night.

Sir Owen of Jesslaw.

Kel could see the pride in his eyes, as he was presented with Jesslaw's shield; a tan field with a dark red mouse, and a brown border running around it. Owen's own crest, a small scarlet star, open at the bottom, with a dot in the center, was printed underneath the Jesslaw mouse. Owen's twin sisters, who were three years younger than he, presented it to him.

Afterwards, Kel hosted a small party in her quarters, as Raoul had when she was his squire. Prince Roald came and congratulated him, as did many others, but this was not the only party that night, so many only stayed for a few minutes.

Cleon was present the whole time, as were Kel's parents, and Prince Roald. Everyone wanted to congratulate Owen.

Lilla fell asleep early, exhausted by the healing she had given Cleon, and Tobe tucked her into bed, and closed the door so that she could rest.

Before she knew it, Kel realized that it was very late. At home she never would have been up as late as she was. Oh well, it was Midwinter. Now only Owen remained in the study.

"Thank you, Kel," Owen said. He stood in the doorway, ready to clamber down the hallway and fall into his bed. "You helped me. Oh, and you were right; I do feel silly that I worried so much. It was a hard experience," Owen paused here to shudder. "But being a knight is so jolly. Thanks for believing in me."

"You're very welcome, Owen," Kel said. "Good night."

Kel started thinking about her first year as a knight. New Hope was doing well now; it was her home. She knew that when the holiday was over, she would return to New Hope, and things would go back to normal. She resolved to bring sweets for the refugees.

But for now, during the remaining days of Midwinter, she was just going to enjoy being Keladry of Mindelan, instead of a commander.

* * *

**A/N:** So what doyou think? I would really love to know (wink, wink) :D 

**To: **cloverluck11,Miss Lyss, thingy of um thingynes, Kings Lioness, Ayve, queentigress, Confusedknight, and rhoda:

I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. Thank you for your much appreciated reviews.

To anyone else who is reading, I thank you as well. I am trying to finish the next chapter, but I am not sure when I will be able to get it up. For now, please R&R.

Thanx,

L. O. B.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I got a mini-writer's block (not the version where I didn't know what I wanted to write, but the kind where I was bombarded with 12 other ideas, and this one slipped while I worked on them. Oops.) Not that people minded. I know KC is not a preference around here, but I liked him. (although the more I re-read POTS, the more I like KN…)

Thanks for your patience. –L.O.B.

**Review Returns-  
**Cloverluck11- thank you for your review. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Thanks for reading!  
QTKiiT- Thanks. Please keep reading.  
X17SkmBrdchichzxx- Sorry about Cleon. He's not in this chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Four  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****January, 461  
****New Hope  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**W**hen Kel was to return to her post, she rode north with the Lioness, who was also on her way back from leave. Kel was glad to be able to spend some time with the woman that had been her childhood hero.

Alanna was greatly impressed by Tobe's faithful service to Kel and young Lilla, even though he thought it was funny to call the Lioness' horse so that it trotted in circles against its master's will. One time, the horse reared onto it's back legs, and Alanna, unprepared and eating an apple, tumbled to the ground. Kel bit back laughter as she helped Alanna to her feet. Later, in private, she scolded Tobe. That was the end of the horse tricks.

Kel had thought that it was cold in Corus, but as they traveled north, she was reminded of what the real meaning of 'winter' was. Apparently, she was not the only one who would rather have been at home, in a warm bed.

"Curse the cold," Alanna said wistfully. They had stopped to build a fire and warm up. Lilla, who stood beside the short woman, holding her hands closer to the flames, looked up at her. "I've always hated winter and I always will."

Out of curiosity, Kel asked her companion's advice about Lilla's Gift.

"She didn't even know she had it," Kel finished. Alanna across the fire at Tobe and Lilla, who were roasting pieces of cheese, skewered on sticks.

"Lilla should train with Neal," Alanna suggested to Kel. "She may be of some help to you in the future."

Kel pondered what the Lioness had said. It seemed only logical to train Lilla as a healer. She made up her mind to speak to Neal when they got back to New Hope.

**W**hen the reached Fort Steadfast, their paths parted. Alanna departed immediately, but Kel stayed for two days to let Tobe and Lilla rest. She knew that there would be plenty to do when they got back to New Hope. She visited with friends from the King's Own, including Dom and Lord Raoul.

Just as Kel was gathering their things together to set out for the last leg of the trip, Owen rode through the gates. He had been sent north just two days after Kel left.

"Thanks for waiting," he joked. Kel put her bags back in their room and hung around while Owen got his orders.

He was grinning when he left the office.

"I assume you like your post," Kel said with a smile.

"You could say that, Commander," Owen returned. "I'm gonna be shovelin' snow at New Hope."

"I think everyone will be shoveling snow," Kel said with a sigh, glancing out a window as a light sprinkling began to fall. "I suppose we should get going, Owen."

"Well this will be jolly!" he said.

**A**s it turned out, there _was_ plenty of snow to shovel. The gates of New Hope could barely open as the flurry turned into a blizzard. Kel was glad that wars weren't fought in the winter.

Kel hurried to make sure that the refugees were safe in their wooden barracks. They were well supplied with food and firewood. Kel walked through each of the barracks, greeting her friends and charges warmly, handing out spare blankets and . It was over two hours before she returned to the headquarters. As soon as she did, she was tackled by Loesia and some of the other orphans who lived there with the officers.

Kel grinned and laughed for a few minutes before disentangling herself from the group of children. As she kneeled to listen to their chattered stories Kel felt eyes upon her, and looked up to see Irnai, the child-seer. Kel smiled and went to sit beside the girl.

"You know, you _can_ join them," she said quietly. Irnai grinned, and ran over to Loesia and Tobe. Kel watched from the sidelines, Lilla on her lap. Merric brought her a bowl of stew that had been warmed over the fire.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, giving Lilla the spoon.

"You really made their day," Merric said, looking to the children. They were happily playing with toys or sucking on candy.

"They deserve it," Kel said. "They have a harder time here than any of us. While we can remember our cozy, warm fiefs, they have nothing; no home, no family but each other, and us." Kel glanced around at her friends. "The poor dears."

"Kel even protects the small ones from boredom and depression," Owen added.

"I can't believe you found another one," Neal said as Lilla climbed from Kel's lap to Owen's.

"I couldn't leave her to a drunken peddler," Kel protested. "Besides, Neal, she has the Gift. Tobe spilled Cleon of Kennan across the floor, and Lilla healed a scrape."

"Cleon?" Neal asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Kennan was destroyed in a flood. His betrothed died," Owen answered. "Cleon was simply bringing his mother to stay at the palace."

"He came to say hi, and surprised Tobe, that's all," Kel said, anxious for the conversation to come to an end. "Anyways, I brought gifts for the other children, as well, and Lalasa sent as much cloth as she could spare."

To her relief, Neal and Merric left the topic alone and started drilling Owen about his Ordeal. They stayed up later than they should have, catching up. But the snows showed no signs of stopping anyway.

To conserve wood and heat, everyone in the headquarters was to sleep in bedrolls placed around the common room. Even though they were anxious about being snowed in, the murmuring voices were peaceful. Kel fell asleep listening to the mix of deep tones, broken with occasional chuckles. She was warm, surrounded by Jump, sparrows, and Lilla.

**I**t was three days before the snow stopped. Once it did, the cold winter sun came out, and from her own room, Kel could see that the snow nearly reached the second story windows. It took several hours to work the door open. In the end, Merric and Neal maneuvered themselves out the window, wearing big, basket snowshoes. They carefully dug out the door, and the officers got shovels and began to make a path to the barracks, and to the latrines.

The children helped out as much as they could, but Kel kept sending them inside to warm their tiny fingers. She ended up setting them to hot cocoa duty, brining warm drinks to the workers.

Three hours passed, and they only managed to move a few feet of snow.

"This is useless," Merric said, sitting down on a block of snow that almost resembled a throne.

"We have to keep try-" Kel began, but she was interrupted by the cry of a black hawk. It flew into the open window, and a few moments later, Numair Salamín came out of the main doors, dressed in a shirt and breeches that looked suspiciously like Neal's spare set. Kel offered the mage a cloak for warmth.

"I believe that I can help," Numair said. He closed his eyes in concentration. Black fire shot from his fingers. It moved through the small village, melting the snow in it's tracks. The water flowed down the steep hill, dropping to the frozen river below. When the fire vanished, a cheer rose up from Kel's diggers.

"Thank you, Master Salamín," Kel said, turning to the mage.

"There's no need. Daine and I always think of you at times like this. It was the least that we can do."

…..

**T**hree weeks after the snowstorm, a messenger came to New Hope with a letter for Kel. It was from Buri, who was uncharacteristically distraught. She wanted to know where her husband was. The army was side-stepping the issue. Apparently even Queen Thayet and her husband avoided the topic. Buri knew as well as anyone; that could only mean one thing.

Lord Raoul was missing.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **I'm back with "Book 2!" I am not prepared to give away what happens to Raoul. You'll just have to keep reading if you want to know. And _please_ review.

**Review Returns-**

**nativewildmage**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far. **Laura:** I like KC but they're hard to find! Thanks for reading. **Kings Lioness:** Yep. Missing. But he's not alone… Thanks for your review. **Kokari:** Thanks for R and R ing. **Commander Rhade:** Thanks for your review.

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Five  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****February, 461  
****New Hope  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**D**ear Keladry,  
__I know that you are very busy at New Hope, but I need your help. I seek news of my husband. Since we learned that I am with child, Raoul and I had a weekly appointment. Mages scryed so that we could see each other and talk for awhile._

_Raoul was so excited about the baby, Kel. He never missed a single week. Now I've not seen him in three. I've made inquires to the army, Sir Gareth, even Thayet and the King, but I have not been able to solicit a straight answer from any of them. _

_Kel, we both know what all this side-stepping means. I would ride north and find him myself if it weren't for my condition. Please help me. There's no one who knows him better than you._

_In gratitude,  
__Buri."_

"**I**s everything alright, Lady Kel?" Kel looked away from the letter and down at the group of children that she hade been practicing staff work with.

"Everything is just fine," Kel said, ruffling Tobe's hair. She left him talking and practicing with Loesia and Meech, under the care of Merric, who was nearby. Kel took the letter into the gates. She went to the infirmary.

"Neal? Can I talk to you?"

"Shh," he said pointedly.

Neal and Lilla were sitting at a low table. Lilla was concentrating very hard on a small candle. Neal watched as a tiny green flame sputtered out.

"That's very good, Lillan. Why don't you rest and have some lunch now?" Neal praised the little girl, and cleared away the candle. Then he turned to his older friend.

"I'm sorry, Kel, but Lilla needed her concentration," he said. "Now what did you wish to discuss?" Kel held the letter out to him. As he read, his eyebrows shifted and he lifted his eyes to hers.

"I didn't know that she was with child."

"Is that all you can say at a time like this?" Kel exploded.

"A time like this? Kel, we don't even know for sure that Lord Raoul is missing. Sometimes women in Buri's condition- they're stressed and they're confused- she may just be overreacting."

"Neal! Are you saying that she's delusional? Have you ever known Buri to get worked up about anything? Lord Raoul _is_ missing. That man is like a father to me. I have to find him."

"Kel-" Whatever Neal was going to say was cut off a man crashing through the door. It was a soldier that Kel had left with Merric and the children. She rushed to him, and grabbed both of his arms, staring into his face.

"What happened?" Kel said loudly. The man was breathing hard and blood dripped from a cut on his forehead.

"Sir Merric- the children- are gone."

He fell into a dead faint, and Neal rushed to his side.

But Kel ran.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, out of the infirmary, out the gates, and across the field. There were no signs of a struggle.

Kel immediately set teams to canvassing the surrounding areas, with looking for anything, any sign that would tell them what had happened. She was still out after dark, when most of the men had gone back inside New Hope's safe gates. Kel had been searching alone for nearly twenty minutes when she heard the crunch of footsteps beside her. Glancing up through her bangs, she saw Neal step into the circle of her torchlight.

"Kel?"

"What?" she asked, coldly.

"Why don't you come inside? We'll look again in the morning? You need-"

"Don't tell me what I need to do!" Kel ordered. "Tobe was _my_ responsibility. He's gone! Or is it all in my head? Am I delusional too? Am I hallucinating? Neal, Tobe and the other children are out there, alone and scared. I have to find him. I promised…" Kel's voice trailed off, choked by tears of exhaustion and frustration.

"Kel I know what you promised Tobe. But you made the same promise to a little girl, who is sitting in my office. She doesn't understand what is going on. Tobe is her only friend, the only one who truly understands her. Your priority needs to be taking care of her and taking care of yourself.

"Come on," Neal said, putting an arm around her shoulders. He led Kel inside, and spooned warm broth into bowls for her and Lilla. The little girl sat on Kel's lap, huddled to her. When Kel saw Lilla's silent tears, she put her bowl down and pulled the child closer.

"Don't you dare worry, Lilla," she whispered into her ear. "I'm going to find him if it's the last thing that I do."

…..

**I**n the morning, Kel saddled Peachblossom and rode out of the camp. She soon discovered Owen and Neal coming up on her heels.

"Merric is missing. Just like Lord Raoul, and just like my Tobe. I'm going after them. I think that you two should stay here and take command," she said, eyes forward. Lilla was settled into Owen's lap.

"Tobe said that it's all for one and one for all now, Lady Kel," she said. Kel looked at Lilla, surprised at her voice.

"Aye," she said softly. "We'll _all_ go."

"Then let's get searching," Neal said with a yawn.

"Yeah," Owen agreed sleepily.

"I feel so funny," Kel said with her own yawn. Lilla was fast asleep in Owen's arms.

Kel's eyes felt heavy. Owen's snores reached her ears as Neal fell from his horse, sound asleep. He seemed to move in slow motion. The air seemed thick.

Was this a spell?

Kel didn't have the energy to wonder about what was happening or what she was doing as she climbed off of Peachblossom and joined Owen and Lilla, curled up in the grass.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. I hope that I've done a good job so far. A lot happens in this chapter, but even more comes in the next, and I hope to have that out by the end of the week. Please read and review, but most importantly, please enjoy.

**Review Returns-**

**Nativewildmage:** Seeing Kel blow up at Neal _is_ always fun. Thanks for reading! **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks for your review. **Sunkissed Guacamole:** Here it is! Raoul's fate… Makes you shudder, huh? Thanks for reviewing. **Mage of Dragons:** Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Six  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****February, 461  
****Somewhere North of New Hope…  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O**wen awoke suddenly. It was dark. He was slung in the back of a wagon, with his friends. Kel's elbow dug into his back, and Neal's right arm was slung across his face. Both were fast asleep. Lilla huddled near his head, thumb firmly positioned in her mouth.

Owen's head pounded, like he had drunk too much ale. He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't. Had he had too much to drink? Although his memory was groggy, he began to put the bits and pieces together. He had to get them out of here.

As he sat up, he realized that the wagon was not moving. He peeked out of the flap and saw seven big Scanrans, sleeping in bedrolls. There were more snores coming from the front of the wagon.

If they were going to leave, it had to be done now. Owen turned back to his friends and frowned. He shook Neal and Kel's shoulders, but they didn't stir. It had to be magic. Owen sighed. He couldn't carry them.

It was a hard decision, but Owen finally picked up Lilla and crawled out of the wagon. He couldn't leave the little girl to the Scanrans, especially with the possibility that they had found a new mage to replace Blayce. He moved noiselessly into the shadows. The ground beneath him was rock, so he left no tracks. Finally, when he reached the tree line, Owen felt like he was far enough away to breathe.

Carrying the young girl through the forest, Owen went over his options. He didn't know where they were. He was weaponless and barefoot. As the cold gripped him, he realized that their coats were gone as well. Owen cursed the Scarnans, and kept on walking.

After what seemed like seconds, but was probably an hour or more, Owen suddenly caught a glimpse of light ahead. Moving slowly and silently, Owen tried to get a glimpse of the light.

In a clearing just ahead, there was a small cottage. Through the window, Owen saw an elderly lady, her long gray braid hanging down her bed from beneath a nightcap, just ready to blow out her candle for the night. He ran to the door, and knocked. There was no answer.

"Please my lady, I am Sir Owen of Jesslaw, and I need your help!" he cried.

"The door opened a crack, and the silvery blade of a dagger slid towards Owen's throat.

"Please," he croaked. "The girl."

More light appeared.

"Harod!" Owen guessed that this was the woman's voice. "Stop it!" she cried. The man slowly lowered the dagger, glaring warily at Owen.

"Who are ya?" he said, keeping his knife between him and the knight. "And what'r ya doing out here with that girl?"

"I am Sir Owen, a knight of Tortall, and this is Lilla. We were bewitched and kidnapped by Scanrans; we had two companions, Nealan of Queenscove and Keladry of Mindelan."

"Mindelan? She's the lady knight of Tortall?"

"Yessir." Owen confirmed. "Are there any villages nearby? Anyone who could aid me? I have to go after my friends."

"Do you realize-"

"Harod, that's enough. Invite the poor boy in. I'll get him some vittles, and he can tell us about his problem while he eats," the woman scolded. "I'm Tysia, and this is my husband Harod. Now come in here, out of the cold."

Tysia ushered Owen inside, and took Lilla from his arms. She carried the girl up some small wooden stair, grabbing a thick quilt as she passed it. While Tysia settled Lilla into bed, Harod gave Owen a bowl of warm milk and a pair of warm wool socks. After a kettle of stew was set over the hearth to warm for their guest, Tysia and Harod sat down at the table with their guest.

"Now tell me how you came to be wandering in the forest with no coat," Tysia ordered. "And for goodness sake where are your shoes?"

Owen relayed the story, beginning with the day that Merric and the other children had disappeared. But there wasn't much to tell, and soon Owen came to the moment where he was standing on their doorstep, dagger pointed at him.

"There's a village due west of here. In the mornin' I'll take ya thar," Harod said when Owen was silent.

"How far is it?"

"About ten minutes, as the bird flies."

"Well, what about as the horse trots?" Owen asked.

"Nearly half a day," Harod said. "And it's not a journey I'm a-willin' to make in the dark. We'll go in the mornin'."

"That will be alright, thank you," Owen said. His instincts where telling him that it was not alright, that he needed to get to Kel and Neal, but Owen couldn't intrude anymore on this couple's kindness. "What about Lilla? I'd hate to take her into danger."

"She'll stay right here with me," Tysia said. "There hasn't been breath or sigh of a young thing here in ages."

Tysia sent Owen off to bed, a straw mattress that her own son had once slept on, up in the loft of the cottage. Lilla was lying on another mattress nearby. Owen thought that after so much sleep, his eyes would never close, but soon he felt himself being shaken awake. Sunlight streamed in through a crack in the roof.

He followed Harod down to the kitchen area, and he gave Owen some boots and a warm coat.

"Beaver," Tysia said when Owen asked what kind of fur it was. "Belonged to my Rupent." A blurry looked washed over her face, but within moments it was gone. Tysia made both Owen and her husband sit down and eat a good meal before they left. Owen's mind was a jumble, and thinking hurt, so instead, he concentrated on moving his spoon up and down from his mouth to his bowl. He didn't stir until a sweet voice pierced his focus.

"Sir Owen?" It was Lilla. She stood at the top of the stairs. When Tysia had readied her for bed, she stripped the girl down to the wool gown she wore beneath next to her skin, folding the other layers of her clothing nearby. Lilla had apparently tried to put the overcoat of her dress back on, but she missed a button, making the fabric bunch. Owen reached up and lifted her down a few steps until they were on the same eye level.

"You're awake," he said with a smile. His hands fumbled at the buttons, straightening them for her.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We are at the cottage of a nice old couple, Tysia and Harod. They are going to help me find Kel and Neal. I think that they are with Tobe and the others."

"Can I help too? Tobe said-"

"Lilla, I know that Tobe said one for all and all for one, but this could be very dangerous. Kel would kill me if I let anything happen to you. I need you to stay here with Tysia." Lilla caught Owen's neck in a bear hug.

"Okay, I 'ill do that. But you have to promise to get 'em back safe," she whispered. "Now go have a jolly adventure." Owen kissed her cheek and set her down, feet on the floor. He hurried to the donkey that Harod had harnessed; the boots Tysia had lent him pinched his feet slightly.

Mounted and about to ride off behind Harod towards the rising sun, Owen turned around to look at Lilla, who stood with Tysia in the door.

"I promise."

…..

**O**wen and Harod rode for nearly three hours before the old man said anything to the young knight.

"Do you know how far into Scanra you are?"

"I have no idea where I am," Owen said truthfully.

"You're up near Hamrkeng, home of King Maggur."

"We must have been out for days," Owen said. Thinking of Kel and Neal, going on to that horrible place made Owen shudder. His eyes teared when he looked up; the sun was blazing directly into them.

_Wait_, he thought. _Shouldn't the sun be behind us?_

"Where are you taking me?" Owen demanded, pulling the donkey to a stop. "

"Hmm?" Harod asked.

"I thought that you said that the village was due west. We are going east."

"Hush, lad, I'll tell you everything. But first we have to get to a safe spot." Harod dismounted his donkey and walked over to a large sycamore tree. Looking around him suspiciously, he pushed on one of the knots. A door opened in the side of the tree, showing the entrance to a winding flight of stairs.

"Come quickly," Harod said. Owen hesitantly followed. The wooden door creaked to a close behind him.

"Jolly adventure, my foot," he mumbled under his breath, as he followed Harod down the stairs.

…..

**K**el awoke to find a tall, familiar, dark shadow standing over her. She was strapped into a wooden chair, reclining into its back. Neal was in a similar chair beside hers. His right arm was bandaged and he was usually quiet. His eyes seemed to shine a bronzy color, instead of their normal emerald glimmer. Kel looked back up at the man, forcing her eyes to focus on his face.

"Sir?" she asked, startled to recognize him. Without a word, the man sunk a thin knife into her right forearm. He quickly applied a thick, orange poultice to the wound and bound it with a filthy length of rag.

"Welcome to the service of King Maggur," Raoul said. Kel's arm surged with pain, but she still recognized Tobe, standing near the doorway. "You, Boy. Take our new recruits to the king."

"Yes, Sir," Tobe said, blank copper eyes staring straight ahead. Raoul unstrapped Neal and Kel.

"Yes Boy," Neal agreed.

"Take us to our king," Kel added.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. My web service is down, soI'm doing a quick-upload at the library.Thanks for revewing. I wanted to get this up ASAP for those who've been waiting. Enjoy!**

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Seven  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****February 27, 461  
****Just South of Hamrkeng  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**L**illa, sweet, could you help me bake today?" Tysia asked after Owen and Harod had left.

"I'd like t'," she said with a smile. "Me mum didn't live long enough to teach me."

"I don't mind at all. Now, I think that we need some bread. But first, we should find you something better to wear. Come along," Tysia said. Lilla followed her up the stairs to the loft. At the opposite end of the room, there were two large trunks, placed side-by-side. They were wooden; one had an 'R' burned into the lid, and the other, a 'G.'

While Tysia opened the second one, Lilla traced the R with her finger.

"What d' the letters stann for?" Lilla asked.

"Rupent and Gwenyvere," Tysia said. "My children."

"What happened to 'em?"

"They died, a long time ago," Tysia said. She pulled a small woolen blue dress out of the chest, smoothing it carefully before handing it to the girl.

"I'm sorry," Lilla said, pulling her own dress over her head.

"You're a sweet child," Tysia said, helping Lilla with her clasp. "Let me braid your hair so it's out of your face while we bake." Lilla turned around and shook out her long auburn hair.

"There be a lady called Gwen at New Hope," she said thoughtfully as Tysia braided. "Tobe said 'er little baby was born las' Se'tember, an it's very cute. Gwen calls her Lawra."

Lilla was too young to pick up the sadness in Tysia's voice as she tied off the braid with a length of blue yarn. She turned the little girl around and smiled at her.

"There now. You're a very pretty young lady," Tysia said. She followed Lilla down the stairs, grateful for the little girl who was bringing a little brightness to her dreary home.

…

**C**leon of Kennan surveyed his new post. A tall, stern woman who had been introduced as Fanche Weir glared at him. Apparently Cleon wasn't the only one who hated that he was replacing Kel at New Hope. He longed to ride north and search for her, but his request, of course, had been denied. Cleon decided instead to look after Kel's refugees. After all, she would worry about them.

Every day he prayed that she would live and return to New Hope. He didn't move any of her things, telling himself that this was just a temporary position. Jump slept at his feet. The dog was forlorn without Kel there. Her sparrows were upset too. Nari, the leader, seemed to take it harder than the others and she was growing weak. Cleon had to bring her food to her in the little cubby she had chosen to build a nest in. The nest itself was one of Kel's clean wool socks, balled into a circle.

Cleon had never seen such devoted friends.

"Come on, girl," Cleon urged, bringing seed to Nari one night. "Don't die on Kel." He remembered Crown and Freckle's funerals in Persopolis. He didn't want this sparrow to die without Kel.

He was startled back to the present by Jump's teeth to his ankle. The dog's teeth had not broken his skin; he just wanted attention. As he rubbed his ankle, he realized that the dog had been barking at him.

"What is it old boy?" Cleon asked as he scratched behind Jump's good ear. The dog let out what sounded very much like a groan of frustration, and grabbed onto Cleon's sleeve, pulling him to the window. A pigeon was sitting there, breathing wearily. A note was tied to its foot.

**….. Hours Earlier ...**

"**W**here are we?" Owen asked, following Harod down the spiraling staircase.

"When the Kings of Old died out and the warlords took over, those still loyal to the line started a secret resistance, the Underground Circle. It was prophesized that one day, the man descended from true royal blood would strike, and take back the throne of Scanra. That day is looming, closer now then ever."

"Does your wife know about this place? About any of this?"

"Tysia? No. You see, young Jesslaw, with entrance to the Circle comes a terrible price, as it is very dangerous. If the warlords found us they would kill us all, from the oldest man to the youngest child. I didn't have the heart to bring her into this dangerous life any more than I already have. She thinks that our children are dead, when actually, they are both very alive; I sent them away to keep them safe."

Harod led Owen down an impossible labyrinth of tunnels and passages, until at last they stood in front of a door. It opened into a massive, high-ceilinged hall, with stone pillars running the length of the walls, and a scarlet carpet runner marking the path to the next door. Owen stepped gingerly on the red lane, feeling as though it would shatter under his feet. The door was stained dark, and on either side, there was a stone fountain trickling.

Harod opened this next door to reveal a large, polished table. Men were gathered around this, swords at their sides. At one end of the table, several maps and charts were spread out. The man leaning over them looked up at the sound of the door. His eyes were a vibrant shade of blue with wavy brown hair falling into them. A grin lit his face as he recognized the newcomer.

"Father!" he said, coming around the long table to embrace the elderly man. Owen

gazed around the room. Stone carvings of ancient kings decorated the walls, except the one behind Harod's son's chair. There a tile mural was built, depicting a blend of kings, swords, and battles from a forgotten age. Centered above this all was a golden crown with a swirly 'U' beneath it.

"Owen, this is my son, Rupent," Harod said, catching the knight's attention. Owen held out

"Sir, it is an honor."

"Thank you, Sir Owen. I believe that you may have met my sister. She's a refugee from a small village near the border, now relocated to New Hope. Gwen?"

"Yes, I have met her," Owen said.

"Is she alright?" Harod asked. Owen nodded.

"She is very well, as is her child."

"Good. I will send a message to her, but now time is short," Rupent said, turning back to his diagrams. "The time has come; we're ready. Tonight we lay siege to Maggur and his men. He has been kidnapping Tortallan knights and holding them in his service with magic."

Rupent brushed his hand across a chart that showed the layout of Maggur's castle, speckled with dots.

"Each night for the past few months, we have been studying the placement of the guards in Hamrkeng Castle. Black is for Maggur's men, and red for Tortallans. My men have been instructed not to kill our southern friends, but to keep them incapacitated until we can find a way to remove the spell that has been put over them.

"Our plan is to sneak over the wall and conceal ourselves in the uniforms of the king's men. The other half will crawl up through our tunnels and hatches to infiltrate from inside. Sir Owen, if you would join us we would be honored." Owen only nodded. His head was too full of new information to try and make coherent sentences. Rupent turned to his men, raising his voice for all to hear.

"Our course was set hundreds of years ago. We cannot fail," he said. Owen and Harod were led away to be armed.

"Are you going as well?" Owen asked the old man.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to get at ol' King Maggot for nuthin," Harod answered. Owen grinned.

"This may turn out to be a jolly adventure after all."

…

**C**leon carefully untied the note from the pigeon's leg and set the exhausted bird near a dish of seed. He unrolled the little scroll. A short message was penned in dark berry ink.

"To Gwen at New Hope: The time has come. Jesslaw is with us. – Rupent."

Cleon puzzled over it, then decided that he had to face the dragon if he was to find Gwen. He went to the barracks, but was redirected to the mess hall. He took a deep breath and approached Fanche Weir.

"If you don't have an important matter about my refugees, I think I'll be leaving," she said. She wasn't getting along with this new knight. Cleon caught her arm as she stood.

"Look, I know that you would rather have Kel back, but I need your help," he said. Fanche glared at him for a long minute.

"What?" she asked at last. Cleon gave her the note.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked. Fanche nodded and, without waiting for Cleon, walked out of the door. He had to pick up speed to catch up. When he did he discovered that the woman was spewing information about Gwen.

"… a young widow; her husband died in last June's fighting. She is a Scanran refugee, and their baby was born on September 10, delivered just before Sir Nealan set out for R and R. I can give their record numbers if you'd like."

"That's alright," Cleon said stiffly. They entered the fourth barracks and Fanche led him to the end of the row of cots on the right. A young woman was there, sitting on her cot, her baby between her feet. Her golden curls tumbled down around her face, though she had attempted to secure them at the base of her neck with a faded bit of blue yarn. Her sapphire eyes shone as she tickled the child's feet. The baby grinned.

"She's beautiful," Cleon said. Gwen looked up from the baby's face.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, noting Cleon's crest. "Her name is Lawra."

"Gwen, this is Sir Cleon of Kennan, the one who replaced our Kel," Fanche said, emphasizing 'our Kel.' Cleon was getting exasperated. She was his Kel too. "He found a pigeon that was carrying a note for you."

As Fanche gave the note to Gwen, she didn't seem startled in the least; she only shifted the baby to one arm to read it.

"May I hold her for you?" Gwen smiled politely and handed her daughter over to the knight. Cleon sat on the edge of the cot, rocking her baby softly. He and Fanche watched Gwen as she read the note.

Her eyes flashed and her face looked as though a grin wanted to spread across it.

"Rupent!" she said at last.

"What does it mean?"

Gwen turned away and quietly paced the length of the cot, tears growing in her eyes. As she looked back at them, she crossed her arms. The pull on her sleeve made the collar of her dress slide down off of her left shoulder. A small crown over a scrolling "U" was branded there.

"What is this?" Cleon asked, standing up. But Gwen didn't answer his question. She only had one thing to say.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled."

…..

**O**wen snuck up behind the sentry and swiftly clubbed him with the broad edge of his borrowed sword. Quickly he de-robed and donned he soldier's uniform, tossing the man, clad only in a loincloth, into the river below. He looked upon these men as bandits. They had stolen his best friends; they were no better than the thugs who had murdered his mother.

Owen hid his own clothes and weapons and stepped out of the shadows. As he waited for the other men from the Underground Circle to do the same, Owen listened to the beat of his heart. He had read that, although the exact count varies, the average human heart would beat between four and five thousand times an hour. Usually, he paid no attention to the little internal clock, and he had never kept time by it, but he also never before had disguised himself as a Scanran and to help the descendant of an ancient king put himself on the throne.

As time slowly passed, Owen heard each beat.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Then, at last, the hand signal from man to man. Owen's heart sped up. The battle had begun.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

…..

**L**ittle Lilla was snug and warm beside the sleeping Tysia. It was very quiet in the small cottage.

Lilla wished that Tobe was there to smile in the dark and squeeze her hand, whispering for her to go back to sleep. Often he would tell her made-up fairy stories about damsels in distress that were saved by brave knights, throwing in an occasional griffin or centaur for his own entertainment.

Lilla missed the soothing sound of his voice. She was sure that she would never see Tobe again. Or Lady Kel and Sir Owen for that matter. Lilla just knew that they would die and leave her, just like her Da.

The girl closed her eyes and pictures the faces of all the people she had lost, even the one she imagined her mum to have. She held on to these faces for as long as she could, memorizing every hair, smile, and eyebrow, until the picture was shattered to bits by a sound, her lonely heart, beating all alone.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

…..

**G**wen woke to Lawra's crying. She carefully lifted her baby from the little cradle beside her cat, and slipped out the back door. Gwen didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep.

Lawra was fussing to be fed. Gwen sat on a bench beside the door and pulled her blanket over her shoulders, concealing her nursing child.

As the baby suckled, Gwen looked up at the stars. She often thought of her mother and past life. Rupent had kept Gwen informed of their parents health, but Gwen still wished to see her, to share the news of her daughter with her.

Gwen struggled to keep her heart and breath steady as she pondered her future. Right now her brother was fighting for his crown. By morning, Rupent would be king of Scanra. Gwen knew that his first act would be to begin drawing up a peace treaty with Tortall. The war would be over within month. She would see her mother then.

Gwen prayed for the safety and success of her brother and his cause, and for the recovery of the missing Tortallan officers.

She lifted her baby to her shoulder and patted her back. A sound rang in her ears. It was the _thump_ of her heart, echoed by a smaller, faster, _thump-thump_ of Lawra's.

Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump.

…..

**C**ombined, these four hearts would beat more than ninety-six thousand times before dawn. Owen would be too busy to dote on it, and Lilla couldn't count that high, and Lawra was just a babe, but Gwen would remember the long hollowness of each and every beat.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** Yay for a new chapter. It took me long enough. Our web service is back up!

As to the story, this isn't the end.There area couple chapters left, so I can tie up loose ends. I mean I did leave plenty.

I hope you enjoy it! R & R!

**Review Returns-  
**Thanks to my reviewers of Chapters 6 and 7: Isabel, nativewildmage, Nutz Nina, x17SkmBdrchichzxx, Sunkissed Guacamole, Elentariel, Mage of Dragons, Rokai, jen, crazzydancer, and lila arora. I promise responses next time. It's hard to go back and play catch up.

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Eight  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****February 28, 461  
****Hamrkeng  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A**fter the hand signal passed across him, Owen's head cleared, and he headed away from the wall and into the building. What seemed like hours were really just moments as he defeated the Scanran warriors in his path.

Inside and down several hallways, Owen stumbled across a familiar face.

"Kel? Kel, it's me, Owen," he said, lowering his sword.

Kel's foot caught him in the jaw.

"Must defeat invaders," she mumbled. Her eyes were an eerie bronze, shining like two coins that had been polished for far too long.

Owen's attention wavered, unwillingly caught by Kel's eyes. She took the opportunity to sweep his feet from underneath him and he fell to the floor, air knocked out of him. She took a long staff from a place near the wall, and turned to glare at him.

"Must defeat invaders…"

But before she took two steps towards Owen, her arms were caught from behind and the staff clattered to the door. She screamed and kicked back at her assailant. As she struggled, they turned, and Owen could clearly see the face of Rupent.

"Go! To the throne room! Find Maggur!" he yelled to the knight. Owen picked himself up and ran down the hallway.

The king was sitting on the throne. Six men from the Underground held their swords out towards his neck. As Owen added his to the number, he realized that the king was wearing a peculiar necklace. It was a glass bulb strung onto a brown leather cord. Inside this ball was a glowing ball of coppery flame.

But he was called away as several new warriors entered the scene. Merric and Lord Raoul were among them. Owen didn't want to see the Giantkiller in action against them. He turned back to Maggur and broke the bulb with the end of his sword, hoping that his plan would work.

As the magic seeped out of the bulb and dissolved in the air, the glow in the eyes of the former Tortallan knights dimmed.

…..

Kel shook her head.

"Where am I?" she asked the man who was tying her up. He noticed the change in her and, satisfied that he was no longer in danger, he released her.

"Come with me. I am a friend of your Sir Owen. I'll explain later." They ran to the throne room. On the way, Neal walked out of a room, looking disoriented.

"See, no good comes from eating vegetables," he mumbled absently, pressing a glowing finger to bruises on Kel's wrists. She shook him off as they entered the throne room and Kel's attention was immediately grabbed by Raoul. He was the tallest man in the room. She went to his side, and squeezed his arm, but she didn't greet him aloud; she didn't want to interrupt the conversation. Rupent was standing close to the false king, sword in hand.

"Maggur Rathhausak. I have come to claim what is mine," he said. "Your crown. If you prove willing to cooperate, we will let you keep your worthless life."

Before anyone had time to react, Maggur pulled a dagger from his sleeve and jumped at Rupent, shouting a piercing battle cry. But the blade never touched his young rival, as he fell on Rupent's sword, spearing him through his belly. After Maggur's weapon had been taken away, Rupent leaned over him.

"You do not deserve this," Rupent said. But he mercifully gave Maggur an instant death. The second that Maggur's breath was gone, the ground started to shake in all of Scanra.

It lasted for a full minute. Tysia grabbed Little Lilla and dashed beneath the stairs of her cottage for safety. At New Hope, Fanche Weir and Cleon wondered at the rumbling to the north, while Gwen laughed in realization.

Back in Hamrkeng, silence ensued at last. Then a deep voice boomed from the back of the room. Eyes turned to see Numair Salamín. He was dressed in flowing black robes. His voice echoed through the large room and felt as though it caused more vibrations than the earthquake had.

"_When the time is right and the false king has been,  
__A time of peace will come again.  
__A mage, a fight, the earth will quake;  
__A man will lead this great thing,  
__Then one last test he must take,  
__To him the stone will yield the sword of the rightful king. " _

"So says a prophecy made 400 years ago by a Scanran seer. The time has come, Rupent. You will be king."

A smoky black falcon swooped into the room through a window. Kel recognized Tortall's wild mage, even before she took human form, behind a stone pillar. Numair went to her, and a few moments later she stepped out from behindthe pillar, wrapped in Numair's outer robe.

Slowly she went over to the window and peered out.

"Come, Rupent, see the gift your land has given you," she said. Rupent looked down. A large stone was centered in the courtyard below. And in this stone, there was the sword from the ancient prophecy.

"The sword of the rightful king," Daine said, quietly. Yet the room was so quiet that all heard. Rupent turned to his men.

"Gather the warlords from the dungeons to the courtyard," he said. His men nodded deeply and ran off to obey. Rupent looked for his father, who was standing beside Owen. Satisfied that Harrod was in one piece, he turned to the Tortallans.

"Sir Owen, you have been of greater help that you can imagine," he said. "I hope that at evening's end, you will all stick around to share a stiff drink, as well."

Mumbles and laughter chorused through the group as everyone went down to the courtyard. Daine had found her pack, and changed into proper clothes.

Twilight's stars began to appear as the Tortallans stood together on the stone pavement, thoroughly confused.

Once everyone was gathered, Numair banged his staff on the ground.

"This is the sword of the true king. As the legend states, you will all be offered a chance to try and pull it from the stone, but only the one who is destined to be king will succeed. "

The Tortallan delegation stepped back and watched Numair at work. Each of the warlords stepped forward and placed hand to hilt, grunting with effort. The sword didn't budge. In fact, one of the men was so strong that he moved the boulder three feet, but the sword stayed in it.

Over the next few hours, hundreds of men who would be king attempted to pull the sword from the stone. Finally, when there was no one left, Numair nodded almost imperceptibly to Rupent.

He stepped up to the stone. All eyes were on him but Kel's. She was watching Numair. He was still, not whispering a spell to let the sword loose, as she had thought he would. This wasn't magic, this was real. She looked back to Rupent. Tortall needed him to succeed.

He groaned with effort, but finally the sword slid out, sparks flying. Rupent twirled the sword above his head twice, and then climbed onto the rock.

"I give you your king, Rupent Amrishiakk. You owe him your allegiance," Numair boomed.

More than half the people fell into bows, showing their fear and loyalty to the new king. Or to his magic sword.

Most of the ones left standing were from the same two tribes, people who lived so far north that the sun only shone a few hours each day.

"We refuse to honor the throne of a traitor!" one of their leaders cried. Rupent stepped forward.

"If you would have the sword, take it," he said, turning the hilt to the man. He accepted the sword with a grin. Immediately, he turned the blade to strike down the king. Though his blow was strong and solid, it stopped just inches short of Rupent's neck. The man groaned and let the sword clatter to the ground. He followed suite, falling to his knees.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I was wrong. You are the true king."

Daine produced a golden crown from her bag.

"I personally traveled into the treasure hold of Maggur Rathhausak," she said, speaking more to the crowd than to the king. She didn't mention that she had done it as a dormouse, with other mice aiding her. "There I found this crown. It was once worn by your kings of old, your leaders who have passed into legend. King Rupent is descended from this royal line. May he bring peace and prosperity back to a forsaken land."

She passed the crown to Numair, who placed it on Rupent's head. The King climbed onto the rock. He held up his hand, and his people fell into silence. When all was quiet, he nodded to the Tortallans and spoke to one and all.

"My first act as king of Scanra is to offer apologies to our southern brethren. We owe this noble Tortallan delegation more than we could ever give, for they have united us once more. These men, and Lady Kel, will be forever remembered as heroes to Scanra, and good friends to the king."

As the cheers and huzzahs of the crowd and the soldiers died down, Numair spoke.

"So begins the reign of King Rupent. May His Majesty and Scanra be blessed."


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm actually working on this story for a change. This is the epilogue. My very first TP story is coming to an end. I might do a sequel in the distant future about Tobe and Lilla, but I'm not sure on a plot there. I wanted to mention that Numair had a giant "Gandalfy-Merlin" complex going on in the last chapter. He was probably a little OOC, but I wrote that chapter before I read RotG, so I think I can get away with it :D !

**Review Returns- **(I don't know why I bother. It's been so long that you probably don't remember if you reviewed or what you said, but anyways…)

**Nativewildmage:** Thank you. **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** It was almost the end. :D Thanks for R and R ing. **Mage of Dragons:** Thanks! **TP OBSESSEE:** Thank you! **Nutz Nina:** Thanks for reading. **imakeladrygirl:** Well it was only eight or nine months. I guess that's not as soon as you would have liked, huh? Sorry about that. I was experiencing Cleon-induced writer's block. Thanks for reading! **Kokari:** Thanx. **Brighid's flame:** Thanks for reading. **Phoenix Fanatic:** Thanks for reading. This is the end of the story. **Eclipsa:** Thank you for reviewing. This is the epilogue. Enjoy!

**Book Two of Keladry, Lady Knight**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Epilogue  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****March 5, 461  
****South of Hamrkeng  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A**s the ceremony ended, Kel looked at the men standing near her. She hugged Lord Raoul, and he patted her shoulder, relieved to see her safe. Then he went to Numair to see if he would help him with a speech spell so he could talk to Buri. Kel felt a tap on her arm. She greeted Merric by clasping his forearm. Loesia and the other children stood in a group near him, and she greeted them all with warms smiles. And then she saw Tobe.

Kel scooped the boy into her arms, hugging him tight. To her surprise, he was hugging her harder. She felt a warm wetness dampening her sleeve where Tobe had buried his face and realized that he was _crying_.

"It's okay," Kel whispered, blinking away her own tears. The boy sniffled and didn't answer, but he nodded vaguely. Kel pulled him closer. "You know, Tobe, there's something that I've wanted to do for a while now." Kel's voice was still low so that her words were heard by the boy alone. "Would you like to be my son?"

"You mean like your heir?" Tobe asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. I'd like to adopt you. I've wanted to for awhile. You'll have a home and a-"

"A mother?" Tobe interrupted. Kel nodded, too choked up to trust her voice. Tobe threw his arms around her again. "I'd love that."

Kel held her boy for a few moments more, then released him. Tobe looked around at the faces that surrounded them. He looked suddenly alarmed.

"Where's Lilla?"

"She's safe," Owen answered. "King Rupent's mother is watching over her."

Owen and Harod rode back to the cabin and brought Tysia and Lilla to the celebration.

After Tobe played mother-hen to Lilla, Kel held her girl in her arms, promising once again to watch over her. She knew full well that Tobe was not the only child she would be adopting.

A few days after Rupent was crowned, he began to survey all the damage that would have to be repaired. A census would have to be prepared, which meant a progress for the new king, which would be difficult with the almost year-long wintry weather.

King Rupent sent the Tortallan Delegation south on a fleet of black horses, taken from Maggur's stables and decorated in the colors of Amrishiakk. With them came a squad of guards who would escort the Princesses Gwenyvere and Lawra back to their family.

When the train rode up to the gates of New Hope, Kel, who was in the lead, jumped down from her horse, leaving Tobe and Lilla still mounted, and ran across the bridge.

The squad of convicts that were on guard on the wall-walk peered down, but they didn't trust their own eyes. What if the Lady Kel that stood below them was just a clever mage-trick?

Temporary Commander Cleon of Kennan took a look, pressing Kel's griffin feather-band to his forehead. As he turned back to the convicts, a grin spread across his face.

"Open the gates, men," he said. "Your commander is home."

When the big gates creaked open, the men, crowded closely with the refugees, saw Kel standing outside. Her hands were crossed over her chest, and she was giving them a mock look of fury. When she spoke her voice was quiet.

"I set aside the whip. I let you patrol freely. I feed and clothe you. And this is the thanks I get. Forgotten in a fortnight."

There was silence. None of New Hope's residents knew what to say.

"Kel!" a voice called. She turned at the familiar voice to see Cleon running down the stairs that led to the wall walk. She started forward, picking up speed until she was in his arms. Cheers went up around camp. The sound was deafening, between the refugees and the soldiers.

Kel hid a blush beneath her Yamani mask. Tobe and Lilla came to her, and she put one arm around them and one around Cleon. He greeted the children enthusiastically.

Kel looked around. She stood surrounded by her family and her friends. She _was_ home.

**THE END**


End file.
